


Too Close for Comfort

by edgarallanjo



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Phase One (Gorillaz), Snuggling, murdoc has a heart what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanjo/pseuds/edgarallanjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdoc had never been partial to cuddling; it was too close for comfort.<br/>But that's how 2D liked it, so of course he made exceptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close for Comfort

Murdoc had never been partial to cuddling. It made him uncomfortable. There was too much body heat (and considering that he probably wasn't even born, but just manifested from fucking hell itself, he was warm enough for two people), too many limbs, not enough space, and as a selfish man, he did not enjoy sharing anything. Especially his personal space. He just didn't enjoy the sensation of having his arms and legs uncomfortably wrapped around someone else's arms and legs; it was too close for comfort.

But that's how 2D liked it, so of course he made exceptions.

2D was never what the body temperature for a human should be, despite his long limbs, he generally kept them to himself, and he always gave Murdoc space to be comfortable in. Given all of this, he still only gave into his significant other's cuddling during his best moods. This was, of course, after sex, during movies, drunk, high, etc., and no matter what, 2D always took his opening to coerce the bassist into getting comfortable. This was no easy feat, given his initial anxiety, but afterwards, it came naturally to them.  
Usually, after Russel put Noodle to bed, he followed suit shortly after, and this was when the pair took the opportunity to huddle up in the constantly-chilly living room under a blanket with a movie they were only half paying attention to droning on in the background. Shockingly enough, Murdoc tended to be the one to initiated the cuddling. (This was fine by 2D, as he'd rather not go in for the kill, so to speak, only to be angrily rejected. As long as his boyfriend went at a pace he was comfortable with, 2D was content.) Hesitantly, he'd lean his entire body into Stuart, who would perk up with a happy smirk and wrap a twiggy arm around his shoulders with a gentle squeeze. Murdoc's warm chest would hollow slowly, as if he were trying to keep his singer from noticing that he'd been holding his breath at all. 2D hardly had half of a brain, but he did notice this, and he understood. He understood the need for reassurance, and was always happy to comply. He would do anything he could to make him more comfortable, and that included not mentioning things like that to him. Actions held more than words. The bassist would rest his forehead on 2D's neck and turn his knees toward him, invested, and 2D would respond by silently reaching for the older man's hand, scarred with years of deals with demons, and leaning his cheek on top of his greasy raven hair.  
Murdoc appreciated it all, from the little kisses on the top of his head to the reassuring grip Stuart had on him. It was the only time he'd ever been okay with feeling vulnerable. It was the only time he let anyone have any control of him, and 2D found that he appreciated this, too. He appreciated that his generally distrusting boyfriend would let his guard down enough to be properly loved, told that he'd be there for him no matter what the circumstances were. Without saying a word, they'd use this gesture of affection to tell each other just how much they loved each other.

Murdoc had never been partial to cuddling. It made him uncomfortable. There was too much body heat (and considering that he probably wasn't even born, but just manifested from fucking hell itself, he was warm enough for two people), too many limbs, not enough space, and as a selfish man, he did not enjoy sharing anything. Especially his personal space. He just didn't enjoy the sensation of having his arms and legs uncomfortably wrapped around someone else's arms and legs; it was too close for comfort.

But that was how he liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> im not sorry  
> i have fucking needs okay and never shout never gives me emotions  
> i am sorry however that this one is also really fuckin short whoops  
> im not the hero this city deserves  
> i swear i like more than just gorillaz  
> but  
> i mean  
> 2doc was callin my name hahahahah  
> happy new years ya fuckin nerds  
> edit: my friend asked me to write hate fucking so my next fic might take awhile whoops


End file.
